1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass-ceramic cooktop with a glass-ceramic plate, at least one heating body located beneath the glass-ceramic plate, and an injection molded plastic frame embracing the periphery of the glass-ceramic plate.
One such glass-ceramic plate is known from Published European Patent Application 0 449 347 A1, in which the plastic frame is firmly joined to the glass-ceramic plate to make a structural unit by injection molding. A disadvantage thereof is that when hot cooking pots are set down to rest on the plastic frame, the frame can be damaged or its appearance can be impaired.